Purfect
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Just something I was thinking about. I have no idea where this could go.


**Purfect**

Beast Boy had brought the thing into my room, assuming that I would take care of it. He wasn't allowed to keep pets in his room. His morphing into any animal had effects on the ones we did see from time to time. They could recognise him and in the end one of three things would happen. They would attack him, they would fear him, or they would love him which usually ended in a new pet at the tower. Certainly, not a decent environment for a pet. Of course, this meant that if something followed him home one of us would be responsible for it until it's real home could be located. This was easy when the pet had some type of collar, or a tracking devices, but that wasn't always the case.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all had reasons for not being able to take the beast. Only Starfire's was a real reason though. She couldn't risk it going near Silky. Robin said he had files all over the place in his room and that it would try to play with them. His accuses was real, though he could have put the files away as he wasn't really working on anything important. Cyborgs reason was ridiculous. He had told me that the thing would play with the wires in his computer, which was clearly a lie, as the wires where hidden behind a wall.

In the end, no one would take the thing away from me. I ended up having to leave it inside my room. We would find the person who owned this black cat tomorrow. For now, I would just have to deal with this creature.

I sat down on my desk to try and read, hoping that would take my mind of the kitten that sat in the corner of my room, it seemed unsure of what to do with itself. I had given it the food that Beast Boy said it would like, but it had not touched any of it. It also seemed to be worried about me. I had never owned any pets before so I wasn't sure how I was supposed to treat it. I sighed and turned my head away, going back to reading. I would not be distracted by this kitten.

As I started to turn the page to my book, a paw reached and played with the end of the page. I sat the book on my bed to move the kitten but it walked over the open pages and sat in the middle staring at me. It's eyes where red which I had thought was odd but not enough to really think about it.

"Can't you just go and sleep?" I asked, feeling a little odd about speaking with a cat. I picked it up and moved it to the edge of my bed. As I shifted I heard a noise, it was a small thump followed by a meow. I looked over the edge to see the kitten now sat on the ground, it's tail was swinging wildly behind it and he growled up at me. "What? You're the one who's supposed to be able to land on your feet," I said.

I read for quite some time after that without any disturbance from the kitten. Finally, I decided to go for a shower before heading to bed. As I stood I noticed the kitten sitting on the floor staring intently at the food I had given it. It seemed to be thinking about whether it was willing to eat it. I didn't understand why it wouldn't eat the food I had given it. I would have to figure it out tomorrow if we are unable to take it home.

As I moved through the room I grabbed my clothes and towel, before stripping and heading to the shower. After the shower, I headed to bed knowing that I would be up early dealing with this cat issue. The longest we would keep it was two days, then if we were unable to locate its home we would take it to a shelter in hopes that the owner would look for it or that it would receive a new home.

I pulled the sheets over and started to drift asleep. I was surprised when I woke up with the kitten curled under my arm purring. I had thought it didn't really like me but I guess it may have also been cold. I turned over, moving away from the kitten trying to not disturb it as I got out of the bed. I headed to the main room, noting that it's dish was still full. In the kitchen, I made myself a tea to take back to my room then notice the food Cyborg was cooking. Among the different meats, he'd cooked bacon.

"Cyborg, could I take some of this for the kitten? It won't eat the food Beast Boy gave me." I said pointing to the bacon. Cyborg grabbed a plate from the cupboard and cut small samples of all the food for me to take.

"Hopefully it will eat something from this plate." He said smiling. I took the plate and my drink back to the room. The kitten seemed to jump up at the sight of the food and meowed to me a few times before I could even sit down. When I did sit down the kitten approached me with large eyes and small meows. I glared at the cat as I sat the plate to my right side. It dashed over, eating everything like a ravishes beast. I sipped my tea before moving to my bookcase to choose a book for today. Beast Boy would not be up for another hour or so, so there was no point in going to the common room.

I turned back in time to see the kitten drinking my tea and using it's paw to whip its mouth. I clutched my fist as I walked back over and removed the kitten from my bed, glaring at it. It seemed to understand and walked to its water bowl. This was the first time I had watched it walk and realised that it was walking on its back legs with its front legs hanging down. It dipped its paw in the water and seemed to survey the room. I realised that it was looking for something to dry its paw on. I picked up my towel and moved over to the kitten, holding the towel in my hand. It places its paw in my hand and waited for me to dry it.

"Your owner must be really into training pets, you act almost human like." I said. The kitten seemed to be glaring at me, though it was difficult to tell when looking at its eyes. It's down turned ears was really the only thing that made it easy for me to see.

I heard a knock at my door and turned away from the cat to check the door. It was Beast Boy with a camera, he took a few pictures of the cat and said he would make a few flyers to put up.

"Oh, Raven. I can see if someone else can take the kitten tonight, if you don't want him to stay in your room again." Beast Boy said. It was the first time anyone had gendered that kitten, and Beast Boy often knew so I decided that it was most certainly a boy kitten.

"It's fine, I only have to keep him till the end of tomorrow right. He should be fine till then." I said.

"Well if you're sure. But if you do need to get him off your chest, I will find the purrrfect match. You feline me." He laughs as I slammed the door in his face.

"You've cat to be kitten me. Oh, come on Rae, I was working on these puns all night." Beast Boy said. I could hear him waiting outside the door, hoping for a laugh, but I didn't fine his puns amusing at all.

After a while he left, leaving me and the kitten. I sighed and leaned on my door when a hissing noise made me look up. The kitten was by the litter that Beast Boy had brought home and staring at the box. He hissed and glared at the box for a while before turning his noise up. I sighed and left my room, giving the kitten the privacy he had wanted.

In the man room, Beast Boy and Starfire where working on the flyers to put around the city while Robin and Cyborg where eating their breakfast and talking about a fight we were in a night ago. We were versing the Hive Five in a museum and at some point, during the fight a chemical that was in some vase was spilled over Billy's clone, Kyd Wykkyd and Starfire. Nothing happened to them, though it had been fun to watch the Billy clone and Wykkyd freaking out.

I stayed in the room for the next half an hour, helping if asked. As I headed back to my room, the alarm sounded and I run back to the main room. There was a disturbance at the local mall, though the report said nothing on who was there. We headed towards the city to the where we found the members of the Hive Five stealing and general disturbing the people inside the stores. From what I could see, Billy, Seemore, Mammoth and Gizmo where in the main area. Wykkyd on the other hand wasn't here. Robin told me to search the building for him while the others dealt with these guys. I nodded and headed past them, searching the stores for any sign of him.

It took me ten minutes to go through the entire store and in the end, I found no sign of the villain Kyd Wykkyd. I went back to Robin and the others who had managed to knock all the members of the Hive Five out.

"I wasn't able to find him in any of the stores. He may have left when we arrived." I said to Robin.

"Or they have him off doing something else. We'll take them back to the tower and see if we can get any information from any of them." Robin picked up Billy off the ground and motioned for the team to take someone. Beast Boy carried Gizmo, Cyborg grabbed Seemore and I used my magic to carry Mammoth. We took them back to the tower and placed them in the holding cells. We rarely use these cells, but sometimes we don't get a choice. When they woke up, Robin and Cyborg started to question them playing the good cop, bad cop routine.

I took this chance to head back to my room where the kitten was. Inside my room, the kitten was plaything with my pillows and blankets, trying to pull them from the bed. There was food tipped onto the floor from his food ball and my books where in disarray. I could even understand how something so small was capable of this much damage. It didn't make any sense.

"Haven't you been busy," I said loudly. The kitten jumped and turned towards me, almost in shock. It looked around the room and meowed. I haven't seen an animal act like this one does, it was so unusually. "You should eat and I'm going to go to read." I walked past the kitten, grabbing my pillow off the ground and dusting it off. I through it onto the bed before dropping down with my book in hand. After a few minutes, I could feel something climbing over me. The kitten was on my arm and looking at my face with a sad expression.

I sighed and run my hand over the animal's fur a few times. It seemed to like the act, as it curled up against me and started to purr. I would never admit it, but I was starting to like this kitten. It seemed to be well trained and smart. But it would still have to go home, if it had a home.

At dinner time, I went out to find boxes of pizza in the kitchen where Robin and Cyborg were discussing the Hive Five. They were talking about the fact that the Hive Five didn't know where Kyd Wykkyd was or what he would be doing. Robin wonder if maybe they were planning something big, but Cyborg seemed to think that they were telling the truth.

"They're not smart enough to think of some elaborate plan. I doubt they even know what elaborate thinking is." He said, swinging his hands. Robin sighed and leaned on the counter.

"I do agree, but does he seem that stupid. I mean what if not them, just him." Robin asked.

"I still doubt they would be doing anything. Even if he is smarter, he wouldn't do anything without their consent on the matter. They're a team just like we are." Cyborg sat at the table, with the rest of them and I took the spot next to him.

"We can take them to prison tomorrow. Till then let's try not to worry too much about the subject."

"When we take them, we can also take that kitten to the animal shelter. I've heard nothing so far and I doubt we will." Robin added. Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly but he nodded with everyone else in agreement.

I took a slice of pizza back to my room with the intentions of removing the toppings for the kitten, however the kitten bit into the entire thing and tried to eat it all. For once it's food seemed to be touch, but only the slightest bit was gone from the bowl and the bits around the floor where moved into the litter. Weird how this cat acts.

I was woken up when the kitten licked my mouth. It stared at me and tilted his head as I rubbed my lips. "You're such a weird cat." I remarked before grabbing my hood and heading out to the kitchen. The kitten managed to slip out of the door behind me and trooped after me down the hallway into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter top from Robin that said he was and the Cyborg where getting the villains ready for transport down stairs. The kitten looked at the paper and meowed to me. I almost thought he was asking who had been captured.

After making myself a tea and drinking it, I called down to Robin. It took a while to answer but when it went through I asked what was taking so long.

"Ah, there's a small problem with Billy, but don't worry, well sort it out." Robin said before hanging up the call.

The kitten was now growling with its back arched up. I went to put it in hopes that he would calm down, but he seemed to angry. He jumped at me with force that I didn't think was possible for a kitten. I ended up closing my eyes as I hit the ground beneath me. When I looked up, I was expecting to see the small kitten from before. Instead I found a boy that looked about my age with red eyes and black hair that hung down.

"Who are you?" I asked. My hands went to his bare shoulders and I tried to push him off me. He grabbed my hands and shoved them above my head.

'I'm so glad that I'm not some little fuzzy ball anymore. That was sure embarrassing.' He said smiling to himself. I knew that method of speaking from all the battles with the Hive Five that we'd had over the years. This had to be Kyd Wykkyd, and he had been that kitten.

Thinking back on the cat's actions, I should have figured it out sooner, he acted more human like that cat like. But he'd also seen me changing and licked my lips which was a disgusting thought. Not to mention the fact that he was also naked and over the top of me.

'Where are my friends, they're in this tower somewhere.' He asked, still smiling.

"I won't tell you a thing." I said back to him as I tried to move out of his hands again.

'Fine, how about I just torture you into telling me.' He said and his smile managed to change to an even brighter one. I stopped moving and looked at him, wondering what he could possible do to me. Not much came to mind, and it was unlikely that he would hurt me, he didn't seem to like the idea of murder.

"Do whatever you want. Nothing will make me tell you where your friends are." I said back to him. He laughed into my head and leaned down to my ear. I wasn't so much annoyed with the closeness, more the fact that moving made his naked form touch more of me. I was really starting to wonder if he realised he was naked. I mean, he was a cat for two days, maybe he didn't realise.

'You asked for it, kitten' I felt his lips on mine in a second. I tried to yank my hands free so that I could shove him back, but it didn't work. My cloak was removed as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. All I could taste was that cat food that had been sat in the room, and it wasn't nice.

"Hey!" I heard a voice say. Wykkyd let go of me and pulled us up. It was then I realised why he'd pulled my cloak off. It wasn't so he could take my clothes of off me, it was so he could wrap it around his waist to cover himself.

'Ah, the teen titans and my friends. Umm, step any closer and I will… hurt her, yep that's what I will do.' He said into our heads. Though you could see he was more shocked at their arrival then prepared to attack.

"How dare you touch my little sister like that you prev." Cyborg blasted straight towards him, missing me just barely. I moved around to where they were. Starfire and Beast Boy where already attacking him as well while Robin checked on me to make sure I was fine and kept an eye on the rest of the Hive Five. They seemed to be in complete shock over Wykkyd's appearance.

I told Robin I was fine and that he should help them capture him, and I would watch the Hive Five. He run off, but moments later I felt an arm wrap around my waist and then everything went black. I could hear the shuffling of feet and my team seemed worried for me. Wykkyd's emotions told me he was calm but that didn't help in judging the situation.

'Look, I'll leave without harming her if you just give me my friends.' He said.

"We can't do that." I could hear Robin, but he didn't sound as strong as he normal would. In my left ear, I could hear Wykkyd grinding his teeth together. By the end of this, someone was going to be unhappy.

'Fine, I don't get a choice then.' He said before turning my head. 'I'm sorry, but this may hurt.' He said to me. Then I was shoved to the left and my vision returned for me to see the computer system he'd shoved me into. It sparked and the lights to the tower went out. When they turned back on, Wykkyd and the Hive Five where gone.

I stood and dusted myself off before turning to Beast Boy. "Do not bring anymore animals to me, Ever! Understand." He nodded and fell back.

I decided that I could explain to the team what happened later, right now I needed to mediate.

 **A/N: I'm thinking of writing this from Kyd Wykkyds Perspective. What do people think.**


End file.
